fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Banne'en'sho
MAY I HAVE THIS PAGE DELEATED! Banne'en'sho is one of the two vying Necron Overlords seeking to become Phearon of the Tan'Sobkh dynasty. his claim to a massive army of necron is tempered by his diverse court, lack of ships, and troops specialized in marine-time warfare. he is currently trying to locate hidden resource stores to build a armament that will allow him to defeat Karr'an'sho his rival. __TOC__ Personality Early life As a child of the Necrontyr Banne'en'sho was raised in the dark atmosphere of the early War in Heaven his fate already decided that he would serve on the field of battle against the vastly supperior Old Ones, inorder to satisfy the political manuverings of the Triarch Council. By the time the C'tan had arranged to give the Necron immortality he had already served once on the battlefield against the Old Ones, losing both his legs and every Necrontyr under his command. Banne'en'sho viewed Bio-transferance as a chance at revenge and now with the entirety of the necron race at his disposal. War in Heaven The war in Heaven proved to be the foundation for the current Banne'en'sho. While commanding military movements of his felllow necron he was introduced to the increasingly complex system of inter-Necron politics as various Lords all fought to claim the closest positions to his Phearon he was disturbed to see the growing number of incompitents and youths begining to flock towards his Phearon as more and more veteran and senior lords found themselves destroyed, either in naval engagements or defending the increasingly few worlds of the Tan'Sobkh Dynasty. The greatest number of these foolish and ofter poorly underexperianced lords came understandably from the Dynasties mighty fleet which was used by their C'tan masters to bog down the enemy fleets until their own mighty powers could eliminate the entire systems in which the battle had been taking place. Banne'en'sho realized that unless he brought the rapidly degenerate court of his master under control then by the end of the war their Dynasty could be torn asunder by fools with blind ambitions and beyond unwise councel for the Phearon. Awakening By the time of the K'pyin awakening many of Banne'en'sho's worst fears had been brought to life. he one of the last lords to awake found his Dynasty without it's Phearon, it's lords degenerating into beast or turning upon eachother in blind bids for power. one foolish Lord had gone so far as to detonate the core of a Scythe-class harvest ship killing dozens of lords and many necron before forcfully grabbing power over the fleets ships for itself. Seeing little choice and insistant on preventing the royal court from destroying itself, Banne'en'sho did the only posible thing he could. Gaining the allegiance of the Lords who now identified themselves as Destroyer Lords, and a good number of the fleets Geomancer Cryptek's, Banne'en'sho was able to quickly dispatch various strike forces to both honorably and in many cases dishonorbly put down the rampent lords. However despite claiming nearly the entirety of the Dynasty for the sake of it's preservation the single lord who had claimed command of the fleets command matrixes still persisted. After learning who the Lord was, Karr'an'sho, and having the rouge young upstart demand he bow down to her violent and misguided powergrab, Banne'en'sho quickly prepared to either see the Lord quickly killed or the entirety of the Necron aboard the fleet moved safely away. One could not fight an instable enemy who was willing to detonate the reactor cores of the Dynasties precious vessals just to ensure their position of power whilst they and their army were aboard said ships. And so as the Necron fleet turned it's attentions to the weak and voulnerable ships of the imperium of man, Banne'en'sho used the distraction to deploy night scythes and even a monolith to secure the shattered moon's Dolmen gate or to provide the necron means to escape to nearby Ca'tu. Without his Dynasty threatened by a single rouge element Banne'en'sho now had time to find a way past Karr'an'sho's defences and see the lord removed one way or another. current stat-line and armament Category:Necrons Category:Characters Category:Candidates for deletion